Mon père
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Drago prend une plume et un parchemin, assis à son bureau, chez lui et décrit sa relation avec son père, Lucius, père qu'il ne supporte plus. OS


Voilà, je vous met un OS que je viens d'écrire en… moins de deux heures. Un record. Voilà, Drago (bien différent du Drago des livres) parle de sa relation avec son père. Quelques explications à la fin afin que vous puissiez mieux comprendre ce Drago.

Bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Je ne sais pas par où commencer, par le commencement, me direz vous sûrement. Mais justement, c'est le début que je n'arrive pas, que je n'arrive plus à trouver. Ce calvaire a commencé il y a si longtemps…

Bon, je vais quand même vous dire de quoi je vais vous parler : de mon père, Lucius Malefoy. Oui, ce grand imbécile aux cheveux blonds qui lui vont jusqu'aux épaules. Fort heureusement, il n'y a guère que pour les yeux et les cheveux que je lui ressemble. Le reste, je l'ai pris à ma mère, j'ai hérité de la grande beauté de ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black.

Mes parents se sont mariés une dizaine de mois avant ma naissance (j'en ai maintenant presque dix-huit), et voilà plus de deux ans que ma mère souhaite divorcer, mais que mon père s'y refuse catégoriquement. Et il fait durer, traîner au maximum, et il s'y prend bien, cet idiot ! Et il nous fait bien souffrir, surtout, ma sœur et moi.

Et oui, moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai une sœur. Une jeune sœur, six ans de moins que moi. Et elle est trop mignonne. Cheveux blonds et yeux gris à la Malefoy (grande caractéristique dans notre famille), grande et mince (d'ailleurs, elle risque même d'être plus grande que moi ! l'horreur !). Elle est aussi très sensible et nerveuse, sujette au stress, elle devient imbuvable quand elle stress trop ou quand quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas se produit. Et dans ce cas, même moi je n'ose pas m'en approcher, c'est vous dire ! Bref, j'étais parti pour vous parler de mon père, et voilà que je parle de ma sœur, Rose.

Donc, il y a plus de deux ans, mon père n'habite plus au Manoir Malefoy, mais il n'arrive pas à s'y faire. Dès qu'il y passe pour nous prendre, ma sœur et moi, il ne peut s'empêcher de tout observer (je parie même qu'il aurait une loupe, il l'utiliserait) pour voir ce qui a changé depuis son départ forcé. Et après, il commente tout ! Par exemple : « Tiens, vous avez une nouvelle table de jardin ! » ou encore « Vous avez un nouveau magnétoscope ? » (les magnétoscopes Moldus ne ressemblent absolument pas aux sorciers, je tiens bien à le préciser). Ça a le don de me soûler à tous les coups. D'ailleurs, quoi qu'il fasse, mon père me soûle bien plus que je ne saurais jamais le dire.

Le pire chez lui, c'est qu'il n'entend et ne fait que ce qu'il veut, il ne respecte personne. Pas même ses enfants, qu'il dit pourtant aimer. S'il nous aime vraiment, moi, je dis qu'il nous le montre d'une bien drôle de manière… Et c'est loin d'être la bonne. Vous lui dites "rouge", s'il veut entendre "vert", il entendra "vert". Et vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ça ! Même lui crier dessus ne sert à rien !

Vous pensez sûrement qu'un père, quel qu'il soit, respecter un tant soit peu ses enfants, mais lui pas vraiment, voire pas du tout à certains moments. Vous voulez des exemples ? Vous en aurez.

Au début, il y a deux ans, même si mon père n'habitait plus au Manoir, il y venait de temps en temps, le dimanche, nous voir, ma sœur et moi. Or, une fois, Rose et moi n'avions strictement aucune envie de le voir. Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone sorcier avant (qui permet, si on le souhaite, devoir un hologramme en 3D de notre interlocuteur), je lui ai dit que nous n'avions pas tellement envie de le voir, et que nous ne souhaitions donc pas qu'il vienne à la maison. Et devinez ce qu'il a fait, cet imbécile ! Il s'est pointé quand même ! Quand je vous dit qu'il ne nous écoute pas et qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

Enfin, ça ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres, mais c'est de loin le plus frappant. Et depuis cette époque, pratiquement, même quand Rose et moi on doit le voir, ça ne se passe plus au Manoir. Fort heureusement. Mais les fois suivantes, quand il venait nous chercher, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il descendait de sa voiture pourrie (il s'est bien fait arnaquer sur ce coup-là) et faisait le tour de la maison, scrutant par les fenêtres dont les épais rideaux ne cachaient pas l'intérieur. C'est bien pour ça que ma mère tire toujours les rideaux de sa chambre, au rez-de-chaussée, qui était auparavant leur chambre commune, à la recherche du moindre changement, pour ensuite nous en faire part et nous questionner dessus, Rose et moi. Il n'en parle pas à ma mère, ils sont maintenant incapables de se parler sans passer en moins de trente secondes aux cris, ou sans se raccrocher au nez dans le cas du téléphone.

Je commence franchement à en avoir ras-le-bol, et ma sœur aussi. Des fois, il m'insupporte réellement et je me retiens de ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités, ce qui me ferait un bien fou. Mais je n'ai encore jamais osé le faire. De toute façon, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'entend que ce qu'il veut et ne parle que des sujets qu'il choisi. Avant-hier soir, je l'ai encore eu au téléphone. Il était au bord de la plage, je pouvais entendre le bruit des vagues. Il m'a bien expliqué qu'il était à Biarritz, en France, que c'était très beau, et patati et patata. Comme c'était le soir, il y a eu un coucher de soleil, logique, me direz vous. Au début, il était un peu déçu, il y avait des nuages devant, mais finalement, les nuages n'allaient pas jusqu'au niveau de l'eau, il a donc pu voir le coucher de soleil. Grand bien lui fasse. Le pire, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, je commençait à lui parler de ma visite, avec ma mère et ma sœur chez le Médicomage familial pour divers problèmes de santé, et lui, il me coupe et me parle du coucher de soleil, avec même un « Ça y est, le soleil est couché ! ». Du coup, je n'ai plus abordé le sujet "santé" et nous avons raccroché quelques minutes plus tard, après très peu de blabla pour ne rien dire, sauf pour dire qu'il me rappellerais deux jours plus tard, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui. Me casse les pieds, j'ai pas envie de lui parler, pas envie de le voir, pas envie de penser à lui. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose l'oublier le plus longtemps possible.

En plus, demain je pars en voyage pour visiter les pays nordique, et m'a fait promettre de lui écrire au moins un hibou. Comme si j'en avais envie. Franchement, je crois que je vais prendre l'option que j'avais évoqué au téléphone pour rigoler (sur le moment), c'est-à-dire faire une simple croix que le parchemin, et qu'il se débrouille avec. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, c'est décidé.

Et oui, je me rebelle. D'ailleurs, c'est pas la première fois, mais c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment. La dernière fois devait être au Noël il y a deux ans et demi (oui, on est au mois de juillet, j'ai oublié de préciser). Au début, si ma mémoire est bonne, il n'était pas censé se pointer à la maison, ou plus tard dans la journée. Enfin bref, c'est pas ça le plus important. Avant les vacances, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je lui avait acheté un tee-shirt assez rigolo. Il y avait écrit, si je ne me trompe pas "Qui c'est qui fait tout mieux que tout le monde ? C'est papa !". Jusque là, vous me direz que je ne me suis pas encore rebellé. Patience, ça vient. Avant que je n'aille chercher son cadeau, rangé dans ma chambre, bien emballé par mes propres soins, il s'est arrangé pour gâcher cette journée qui commençait pourtant très bien. Le pire, c'est qu'il l'a fait de manière tout à fait involontaire. J'ai été chercher mon cadeau, ce qui m'a pris un peu de temps, je l'avoue. Il l'a déballé et a vu le changement que j'avais fait sur le message du tee-shirt, grâce à un simple post-it Moldu collé sur l'emballage transparent du vêtement. Le message indiquait désormais "Qui c'est qui fait tout mieux que tout le monde _pour gâcher un noël qui avait si bien commencé_ ? C'est papa !". Si ça l'a un peu choqué, il n'en a rien montré. Plus tard, il m'a dit avoir gardé le post-it pour "progresser", m'a-t-il dit, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce papier a vite fini à la corbeille…

Revenons un peu au présent. Depuis quelques temps, il ne cesse de nous répéter (surtout à moi, puisque c'est moi qui le vois le plus souvent à mon plus grand malheur en général) qu'il a besoin de nous voir, ma sœur et moi. Qu'un père a besoin de voir ses enfants, et que les enfants ont besoin de voir leur père. En théorie, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. En théorie seulement. En pratique, avec lui, c'est bien différent, voire diamétralement opposé. D'ailleurs, des fois je ne le considère pas comme un père. Le mois prochain, avec Rose, on doit passer une semaine de vacances avec lui, en France, non loin de là où il se trouve actuellement. Par deux fois, il m'a proposé de rallonger ces vacances et d'aller voir sa famille, la semaine juste avant. Les deux fois, je lui ai laissé entendre que Rose et moi avions autre chose de prévu, comme voir des amis qu'on ne voit pas souvent, à cause de la distance (raison idiote vu que les sorciers peuvent transplaner, contrairement aux Moldus, pour qui la raison serait moins idiote). À chaque fois, il m'a suggéré de s'organiser autrement, par exemple de passer deux trois jours avec nos amis puis de passer voir la famille. Désolé mais pour moi, deux trois jours, c'est bien loin d'être suffisant. Et de toute façon, je n'ai strictement aucune envie de le voir. Point. Si aujourd'hui il rappelle comme il l'a dit, c'est décidé, je le lui dirais, que moi je n'ai pas envie de rallonger ces vacances _avec lui_.

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, et mon père était dedans. Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne. J'étais dans une sorte d'atelier, pas très grand, avec une table au milieu de la pièce. J'avais les mains appuyées sur la table, une porte était située derrière moi, à moins de deux mètres, une ou deux autres, je ne sais plus exactement, étaient sur le mur à ma droite. J'ai la tête baissée sur la table, comme si je réfléchissais. Soudain, une porte à ma droite s'ouvre à la volée et mon père entre en trombe, me criant je ne sais plus quoi et voulant me faire je ne sais plus quoi (enfin, si, je m'en souviens, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on a envie de raconter ensuite). Je me met à courir autour de la table, poursuivi par mon père. Je m'arrête là où je me tenait auparavant, une porte derrière moi. Mon père s'arrête de l'autre côté de la table. Je lui crie « T'es plus mon père ! » ou quelque chose du même genre, je ne sais plus exactement. Enragé, il recommence à me poursuivre et on court autour de la table. L'une des portes qui étaient à ma droite s'ouvre aussi à la volée, deux ou trois Auror entrent en courant et moi, affolé, je me précipite vers la porte de secours, l'ouvre et me précipite à l'extérieur de cet atelier. Je dévale les marches poursuivit par mon père et les Auror… et mon rêve s'est fini là. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, il me trouble… Même encore aujourd'hui, plus de deux semaines après.

En ce moment, je supporte de moins en moins mon père. Récemment, il lui a pris l'envie de me voir lors des matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard. Je pense que l'exemple des trois derniers matchs montre parfaitement l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis quand il est là. Le premier des trois, contre les Serdaigle, devait être du gâteau. Et bah non. J'étais tellement énervé qu'il soit là, et en même temps fier qu'il vienne me voir jouer, tout était tellement embrouillé dans ma tête que j'ai joué comme un pied et qu'on a lamentablement perdu. Au début, tout allait très bien, puis, sans crier gare, j'ai tout foiré et le Vif d'or m' échappé. Le deuxième des trois, contre les Poufsouffle, c'était du gâteau. Mon père n'était pas là, il avait eu un empêchement (merci Merlin), et j'ai joué comme un dieu, faisant fort brillamment gagné mon équipe. Même Rogue m'a félicité, après le match, chose qu'il ne fait que très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Le dernier des trois, était contre les Gryffondor. D'accord, c'était loin d'être gagné, surtout avec Potter comme attrapeur. Je n'ai encore jamais attrapé le Vif d'or avant lui, et cette fois-ci n'allait pas faire exception. Mon père était là. Au début, j'était aussi détendu que possible avant un match. Puis, j'ai reçu un hibou de ma mère, lors du déjeuner, juste avant le match. Elle me disait qu'elle avait essayé de parler à mon père au sujet de je ne sais quoi et que ça avait mal fini, elle est partie, mais mon père lui a avant fait comprendre de manière très explicite qu'il se foutait complètement de l'avis de ses enfants et qu'il les verrait s'il le voulait. Il faut donc comprendre que même si on lui dit, Rose et moi, qu'on ne veut pas le voir, il viendra quand même. Elle m'a envoyé cet hibou parce qu'elle voulait que je le sache, que mon père l'avait dit, pratiquement tel quel. Inutile de vous dire que j'étais choqué, et ce n'est qu'un euphémisme. Après, j'ai essayé de m'approcher de lui le moins possible avant le match. Pendant le match, j'ai tout foiré, même les exercices que je bossais depuis six mois sans relâche. Potter n'a même pas eu d'adversaire à proprement parlé, j'étais tellement à côté de la plaque, amorphe sur mon balai, aux dires de Rogue, que je ne cherchais pas réellement à l'attraper. On a lamentablement perdu, Rogue m'a dit que c'était très décevant, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Non pas à cause des commentaires de Rogue, je le comprenais tout à fait, mais à cause de mon père qui, une fois de plus avait gâché quelque chose qui avait bien commencé. Mon père est ensuite venu à côté de moi, me regardant, attendant probablement que je le regarde aussi et que je lui parle. Délibérément, je l'ai ignoré, j'ai regardé les élèves faire la fête, sortir des gradins et du terrain en criant. Il a même osé me demander un sourire, mais je l'ai encore ignoré, sans un sourire. C'était même limite si, en regardant les élèves, je ne m'éloignait pas discrètement de lui… Mais il n'a rien vu, l'aveugle.

En plus, quand je suis avec mon père qui n'est franchement pas bavare, je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise. En général, je parle, je parle alors que je ne suis pas d'un naturel bavare. Je parle pour dix et lui juste le strict minimum. Des fois, j'en ai vraiment marre et je ne dit plus rien. Des fois, il me dit « C'est tout ce que tu racontes ? » et moi je lui répond « Bah j'ai rien à dire, alors… », et il n'y a pas plus de dialogue qu'avant. C'est le grand silence, pas très agréable.

Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, il n'est pas très fort avec les relations humaines. Il ne sait pas y faire. Il nous dit, à Rose et moi, qu'il nous aime, mais il ne fait aucun geste qui pourrait nous le montrer, aucune parole, rien, le vide, le néant, le trou noir. Et les rares fois qu'il nous le dit c'est pour justifier son besoin de nous voir et nous obliger en quelque sorte de le voir. Et j'ai horreur de ça. Du coup, ma sœur et moi n'avons aucune envie de lui montrer qu'on l'aime, et ça empire.

Oui, malgré tout, je l'aime bien un peu, mais c'est seulement l'amour qu'un enfant porte instinctivement à son père. Je ne l'aime pas en temps que personne et des fois je vais même jusqu'à me dire que ce n'est pas un père, que ce n'est pas mon père. Et je l'avoue dans certains rêves, je le fait mourir sans le moindre scrupule et, au réveil, ça ne me choque pas plus que ça, ce qui m'inquiète un peu parfois. Est-ce possible qu'un enfant n'aime pas, voire déteste, son père au point de vouloir le rayer de sa vie ?

Il s'incruste partout. J'ai des amis, pendant les vacances je vais dans un club sportif sorcier, il faut qu'il vienne me voir à chaque séance. Et si des fois, je suis content que mon père vienne me voir parce qu'après tout, c'est mon père, des fois j'ai envie de lui dire de se casser et de ne plus venir. Il connaît toutes les personnes que je connais dans ce club sportif, mais il n'est pas doué pour les relations humaines. Des fois, je me sens vraiment mal, pire que d'habitude quand je le vois, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Non mais je rêve ! Il est pire qu'un aveugle !

Non, décidément, je ne le supporte plus. Vivement mon voyage, pendant presque trois semaines je n'aurais aucun moyen de le joindre, il n'aura aucun moyen de me joindre, tant mieux. Je lui enverrais son hibou avec la simple croix qui veut rien dire et qui en même temps veut tout dire et je l'oublierais le temps du voyage, enfin libre. Et puis s'il n'est pas content, c'est pareil. Je suis majeur (puisque chez les sorciers c'est à dix-sept ans et non dix-huit) et je l'enverrais bouler s'il faut. Ouh là, je sens que la semaine de vacances avec lui, quinze jours après mon voyage, ne serais pas très joyeux. Merlin que ça va être long !

Enfin bon, on l'oublie, j'oublie mon père et je vais préparer mes bagages pour partir demain. Oui, voilà, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Je le raye momentanément de ma vie et j'en profite !

_Drago Malefoy_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sais, cet OS était un peu court et Drago change beaucoup.

Si vous voulez mieux comprendre, changez les noms et mettez moi à la place de Drago, c'est ma situation actuelle avec mon père. Au lieu des matchs Quidditch, mettez des concours d'équitation (au premier : élimination avec une chute ; au second : deux fois la deuxième place en deux épreuves ; au troisième : élimination avec une jument que je monte à chaque fois depuis plus de six mois). Tout le reste est vrai. Je n'ai rien inventé, à mon plus grand malheur.

J'ai écrit cet OS afin d'en parler un peu avant de partir en voyage, demain matin. À la fin de l'été, je suis majeure, et croyez moi, il va le sentir passer. Je pense même que je vais lui envoyer cet OS et à mon retour on verra ce qu'il en aura retenu.

En tout cas, un grand merci à vous de m'avoir lue. Merci beaucoup.

lilly.malefoy

P.S. : pour vous dire à quel point je déteste mon père, je vais vous dire le détail du rêve que Drago n'a pas osé dire. J'ai rêvé que mon père voulait me _violer_…


End file.
